What does it take to get a heart
by aika arcadia
Summary: Sora and Riku start a new school, and nothing's like what it's supposed to be. With some organization calling all the shots. Will the two figure out this peculiar new school's all about before it's too late. Please Read and Review!


**Right****, here is the first chapter It's been edited and is now readable and not a whole load of Grammatical nightmare-ish Jargon. So let me praise her- the almighty, the mystical, the immortal- DR. Neff!!! Whooo!**

* * *

"Get ready already!" Riku screamed up towards his friend's bedroom. It was their first day in their new school- Destiny Island high. It was a boarding school, one of the best and they were going together much to the joy of the two. Sora ran down the stairs falling down the last two at the landing. Riku snickered and Sora glared at him. This caused him to start laughing even harder. The two picked up their bags and walked out the front door, Sora making sure the door was locked behind him. They ran across to the front gates of the school.

"Hey there Roxas, how are you!?" Olette walked over to her supposed "friend" smiling sweetly. Roxas hated preppy people and Olette was practically the leader of the preppyness that everyone in this school seemed to have mastered over his time there. Demyx and Axel were standing behind Olette, almost exploding trying to stop themselves from laughing; Demyx had his fist in his mouth.

"what are you doin' tonight? 'Coz there's this new flick that just came out and…"

"Sorry- I'm busy tonight." Replied Roxas

"Oh, okay then. Maybe…some other time then, okay?" Olette smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great." Roxas faked a smile. It seemed to work though as Olette skipped off down the corridor back towards her locker.

"Geez, you're popular aren't you?" Axel teased poking Roxas's cheek. Roxas slapped it away and opened his locker to throw his bag into.

"Man, I'm so tired." Came a voice from behind all of them, the three turned around to look at there only female friend. Her mid-length blue-ish hair spiked out at places. Her jeans flaring at the floor, her rather large boots poking out of the fabric, her T-Shirt was loose and she wore a red shirt underneath with large cuffs. It all strangely matched somehow, she looked completely worn out.

"Zay, You do realise today is the first day of school. And do I see some uniform in that?" Demyx inquired standing rather close behind her as she opened her locker.

"Yes, but I'm still tired- that is possible isn't it seeing as I had to spend the whole holidays in my dorm? And to that second statement, bite me!" She replied. Axel walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, ya know." Axel whispered into her ear.

She put on a smile, looking rather annoyed and turned around, their faces almost touching. "First this is incredibly annoying, you do realise that, don't you? And second I dropped you off at school 'cuz you couldn't be bothered to walk, which is quite irritating seeing as I mentioned before, had to spend the holidays here. I had to drive to where you live and take you and the wonderful pile of crap you take with you to this hell-hole of a school!" She threw her books at him "You carry them then if you're so madly in love with me!"

Roxas looked at the two rather confused. Zay who was visibly annoyed at Axel and Axel who was smiling to himself rather pleased at getting her to reach this level of annoyance.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked to Demyx

"He's try to convince her that people can like her more than just friends. Quite disturbing actually seeing as they are like best friends." He replied

"She doesn't give a damn though, does she? And why should she?" Roxas shrugged.

"I don't, but everyone thinks I do just because of all that crap they wrote on my locker… you wanna go see?" Zay looked at the three who were staring back at her in disbelief.

"I thought that was your locker, and this is the first day back, and no-one except you have spent the holidays in the dorms! How can so much happen? It's only eight o'clock in the morning!" Demyx screamed practically pulling his hair out.

"It is the first day of school. But, it was all smashed in, I dunno how, but it is." Zay replied straining a smiling "At least I'm closer to the car park now."

"Let's see what they did, alright?" Roxas whispered grabbing Zay's hand and dragging her down the corridor.

They arrived at the locker, it took them a few minutes as it was on the other side of school but, they had always arrived early so the school was completely empty. Zay showed the three the locker. They all stared at it, dumbfounded. Zay was laughing at it- obviously she didn't care.

"When did they do this?" Demyx stunted the silence

"must'a been this morning." Zay replied.

A shrill bell rang through the now bustling corridors

"Whoa, when did it get so busy in here?" Demyx looked around the now packed halls.

"When you were too busy gaping at the masterpiece that is my locker." Zay smirked and began to walk back to the lockers.

"Heh- lets race!" Axel shouted, his arms flailing all over the place.

"Yeah!" Zay replied "let's go then- c'mon."

"You're on." Demyx prepared himself.

"Last one there buys ice cream for all of us tonight!"

"What?" Zay shouted "oh whatever, Fine."

The four ran across the courtyard racing each other to the office Axel was in front the whole way. The four reached their lockers all completely worn out, Axel laughing at his victory.

"It's only because… you've got long legs." Zay said, panting.

"You noticed?" Axel replied, making Zay shudder.

"Yeah sure I did…" she trailed off and looked around at the two new people walking through the corridors. Every girl was gawking at the two new guys. Popping their heads out of windows, turning as they went by.

"Jeez, they aren't that good looking." Zay stood up and opened her locker in complete disgust. "When's Zexion coming? I miss him." Zay slammed her head into her locker door, blocking out the screams and obvious noise of girls flirting with the new boys. She pulled her books out slammed her locker shut, Demyx jumped at this, finally snapping back to reality. When he finally turned to look at Zay he realised that she was sitting on the floor rubbing a forming lump on her head. She looked completely infuriated. It probably didn't help that Axel and Roxas were snickering amongst themselves.

"I'm so sorry- here." An unfamiliar voice rang out as one of the boys bent down and picked up Zay's books whilst another walked over to her and helped her up. The two smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Sora, nice to meet you." Sora handed her her books, "and this is Riku." Riku lifted his hand in a sort of greeting.

"Do I have to pretend to b…" she was cut off half way through her sentence by Axel who slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Hello- my name is Axel, Got it memorized? And this is Zayalan Misa Yai. Though I suggest you don't call her that if you like all your limbs attached, so just call her Zay. She is pleased to meet you but she is unfortunately unable to show emotions- Ewww!" Axel dropped his hand from Zay's mouth and wiped the excess amount of saliva off his hand onto Zay's locker

"You are _so_ gross." Demyx looked at the two and the saliva that covered the exterior of the locker door.

"I'm _not_ pleased to meet you- _in fact_ you're rather annoying. That being a foremost understatement. So if you plan on acting all 'I'm so cute' in front of me then prepare to have your internal organs ripped out through various bodily orifices." Zay glared at Sora- his mouth agape at this unexpected greeting. She turned, grabbing Demyx and pulled him off to their first class.

"But- I don't have any of my stuff!" Demyx whined, trying to loosen the death grip Zay currently had on him.

"You can use my stuff. I'm trying to make a really edgy storm-off here!" Zay pulled Demyx up so he could walk alongside her.

"Why did you do that? Zay, look- you should have given him a chance." Demyx stopped dead in front of her. She tried to pass him but to no avail.

"So he can what, laugh along with his preppy little "ohmigod! I chipped a nail!" friends when I get into trouble because they did something to me or if I happen to get involved with personal issues that involves anyone with an I.Q higher than three!"

"What? I thought it didn't affect you!"

"It doesn't- but why should I risk it? I'm not prepared for that."

"Goddamit Zay." Demyx shook his head slowly and headed off to class.

"_I'm not pleased to meet__ you- in fact you're rather annoying. That being a foremost understatement."_ Her words rang through Axel's mind. Zay was so pissed it had actually almost scared him. She had walked off, or rather stormed off dragging Demyx behind her. "_Ha, poor Demyx. He's so gonna be in for it." _He stood in front of the lockers, hoping someone would say something, anything. Finally, Roxas shattered the silence.

"She's only like this because she thinks you're preppy. And she hates preppy as much as I do. And, seeing as she spent the holidays here she's probably hasn't gotten much sleep." Roxas finished his story looking worried about everything he had just said. She would _so _kill him is she found out.

"Right, well, she seems pretty sane." At this point Sora looked rather worried probably wondering what she had gotten himself into talking to us it was actually quite funny.

"Don't just think about what they have said about her. She is really a nice person once you get to know her." A tall male approached them form behind "you do realise telling complete strangers all this is pretty much writing your own death warrant."

"Yeah I just realised that, Zexion." Zexion stood there staring at Roxas his short-ish silver hair covering his eyes.

"Hey Zex, Zay was looking for you but she's well angry so just don't sneak up on her." Demyx piped up leaning on Roxas' and attempting to lean on Axel's shoulder.

"What did you guys do?" Zexion cocked his eyebrow staring at the group.

"Oh, she's just in a bad mood. Have you ever wondered why a boarding school has lockers?" Demyx yawned; Axel smiled looking around at the group

"In-case in some weird and unknown to human kind reason has occurred; we should be in Home Room by now." Axel turned around to look at Sora who was already walking towards home-room.

_This year is certainly going to be interesting._ Axel thought to himself

* * *

**Hey, did you like it! Please read and review! **


End file.
